


Sleepovers are the Best

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: As I See The Light is Klaines song and you can fight me on that, Blaine’s 5, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Kurt’s 6, Kurt’s mom is alive and her name’s Elizabeth, M/M, Sleepovers, adorable Blaine Anderson, adorable Kurt Hummel, best friend!klaine, operation is played, the only movies to watch at a sleepover are Disney movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: Five year old Blaine and six year old Kurt have a sleepover, and surprisingly,  they don’t get into too much mischief.





	Sleepovers are the Best

Is Blaine here _now_?!" Kurt whined as he checked the blinds of the window in the kitchen.

Burt and Elizabeth chuckled, "Kiddo, he lives 2 hours away. Give the kid some time." Burt told his son as he ruffled his hair, earning a pout from the smaller boy who hates people touching his hair.

Kurt nodded and let out an overdramatic sigh as he slumped onto one of the kitchen chairs in between his parents. Blaine was, as Kurt put it, his best-est friend in the whole wide stinking world. They met at school and immediately hit it off over their love of the color blue.

"Why don't you go clean your room?" Elizabeth suggested, "You don't want Blaine to come over to a messy room."

"But mommy." Kurt protested, "Blaine and I are just going to mess it up after I clean it, then all my hard work will be ruined, so why don't I clean it _after_ Blaine leaves."

"How about you clean it now or I'll tell Blaine's mom to pick him up early." Elizabeth told her son sternly, putting her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Kurt's eyes widened as he let out a gasp, "No! I'm going, I'm going!" He said hurriedly as he jumped off the chair and ran upstairs to clean.

The two parents laughed, "You sure do know how to make him move." Burt commented as he took his wife's hand and squeezed it.

She squeezed it back, "He's like you, he needs motivation to do things."

Burt chuckled and pecked her lips, "You love us."

"Yes. Yes I do, I love you both very much."

. . . 

After millions of hours of cleaning (more like a half an hour), the doorbell rang and a very excited Kurtcame running downstairs, "Blaine's here!" He said excitedly.

"We know, Kurt." Burt mused as he went down the hall and opened he door, revealing a little boy and his mother.

"Blainey!!" Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed the other boy and pulled him inside then giving him a huge hug. Blaine was surprised at first but hugged him back.

"Hi, Kurt." He said into the boys neck before breaking the hug and looking at him, "I brought Operation for us to play." He told the older boy, holding out a bag with the board game in it.

Kurt smiled brightly as he looked toward his parents who were talking to Blaine's mom, "Can me and Blaine go to my room and play?" He asked.

They all nodded, "Behave, Blaine. I love you and I'll pick you up in the morning." Blaine's mom said as she kissed his forehead.

Blaine said his goodbyes and then the two kids raced upstairs to Kurt's room, "I'm going to beat you." Kurt stated as they sat criss crossed across from each other on the floor.

"Nuh-uh. My brother taught me how to play so I'm an expert." Blaine said to him with a proud smile.

"Oh yeah? Well prove it!"

"You're on!"

. . . 

4 games of Operation and a dinner with desert later, the two were bored with the board game.

"Just admit it! I won, Kurt."

"I'm not admitting anything, Blainey Anderson."

The younger boy groaned, "I'm bored. We should watch a movie and eat popcorn."

Kurt perked up at the mention of a movie, "Can it be Disney?"

"Duh. What else would it be?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt laughed and pointed toward the selection of movies he had, "True, you know what I have. Go ahead and pick while I get some popcorn."

Blaine nodded excitedly as Kurt left the to go downstairs and ask for his parents for a snack.

After much debate in Blaine's head, be decided on Tangled. He was putting the disk in when Kurt came back in with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks, "A little help here." He said balancing all that in his small arms.

Blaine looked up and laughed at his best friend as he got up and grabbed the drinks, setting them on the bed, "My parents said bed times at 9:30. Tomorrow we're going to wake up early and make... pancakes!!" Kurt told Blaine happily as he sat on the bed.

Blaine grinned as he sat next to Kurt, "Yummy." He said as he took a handful of popcorn and turned his attention to the movie, Kurt doing the same.

Halfway through the movie, bucket of popcorn done, the two were hugging each other in bed. A habit they become accustomed to over the many sleepovers they've had, tonight Kurt was holding Blaine and they couldn't be more comfortable.

"Thanks for having a sleepover with me." Kurt whispered, running his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Thanks for having me." He whispered back, "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

The two slowly fell asleep as 'As I See the Light' came on and Burt and Elizabeth's hearts melted as they saw the two and how happy they were.

Sleepovers really were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> aww, toddler Klaine is the best. i honestly believe that it was canon they encountered each other at least once when they were younger, or maybe i’m just too hopeful. 
> 
> thanks for reading and make sure to comment your thoughts! and don’t be afraid to leave some kudos too ; )


End file.
